


Aaaand Stretch!

by Hambel



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of dialogue between the partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaaand Stretch!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Discovered Out Of Context Challenge](http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/tag/outofcontext) using the following quote as a prompt – 'Gordon Bennett, they're having a phonographic orgy' from _Carry On Emmanuelle_ apparently. I may have gone off on a tangent, but I got the 'out of context' part right *g*

"Come on, Bodie! You're not even trying!"

"I am. It fuckin' hurts, Ray."

"It shouldn't do. I stretched it first." *sigh* "What if I do this?"

"Ow! You've got bony fingers!"

" _Artist's_ fingers."

"Well, I seem to be the one suffering for your art here."

"Hardly suffering, mate."

"No? Look at me, Ray; I'm all red and sweaty."

"Just how I like you. Let's try another way. You push this time…"

"Nnnnnggghhhh!"

"No, it's not gonna happen. You'd better stop now." 

"…"

"Bodie, I said stop! You'll do yourself a mischief!"

"Eh?"

"Face it, sunshine, it's not gonna fit. It's a nice enough jumper, but a crew-neck would have been a better buy. You'll never get that polo-neck over your big head, no matter how much we stretch it."


End file.
